Not While I'm Around
by llamaswithbowties
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's six year old son, Mason, has been acting strange since he got home from school. When Kurt finds him crying and gets him to talk, he realises that he can't protect his son from everything, but as long as he's there he will do what he can. [ONE SHOT][COMPLETE]


_**[A/N] Another Sweeney Todd inspired one shot, really it's a pretty weird musical to be getting inspiration from. Anywho, more daddies!klaine and of course this is once again for Rach who convinced me to write these :')**_

* * *

Mason had been acting strange ever since he got home from school. He had been quiet, barely even nodding when his fathers asked him questions about his day. Elizabeth was happy to step in and take the attention, but both Kurt and Blaine couldn't stop worrying about their son.

Kurt gave in to ordering pizza that night. It was a Friday, everyone had had a long day and neither Kurt nor Blaine felt like cooking. Elizabeth immediately squealed when she heard the news, used to her fathers ensuring she had a healthy diet, but Mason was once again quiet. When asked what he wanted, he just mumbled 'anything' and continued to sit with his arms around a cushion, staring blankly at the far wall.

Something was definitely up with him, but each time either of his parents asked, he would shake them off.

It was gone midnight when Kurt got up to use the bathroom. He was padding back to the bedroom when he heard a sound. A whimper, followed by sniffling, so quiet that if the house hadn't been deadly silent and he hadn't been stood outside of the room from which the noise came, he doubted he would have heard it. He looked to the door, which had a big green 'M' stuck to it along with several drawings and Power Ranger stickers. Mason's room. Kurt gently pushed the door open and the sniffling got louder.

"Mason?" Kurt whispered into the dark.

"Papa?" came a small voice, thick with tears.

Kurt opened the door further, his eyes adjusting to the darkness until he could see his small son sat up in bed. He made his way across the room and sat beside him.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked gently.

"Nothing," Mason mumbled, turning his head away.

"None of that," Kurt insisted. He climbed further onto the bed so he that he was able to pull Mason into his arms, and hugged him tightly to his chest. "You've been upset since you came home from school. Now tell papa what's wrong."

"I don't want you to get mad," Mason sniffed, rubbing his nose into the fabric of Kurt's pyjama shirt. "Or sad. I don't like it when you're mad or sad."

"Mase, you need to tell me what's wrong. I'll try not to get mad or sad," Kurt said. "Come on, tell me what's got you so upset."

"Today we did a project about our families and I was talking about you and daddy and Elizabeth. Cameron said I was weird because I had two daddies." Kurt's grip on his son immediately tightened, but he didn't stop Mason from continuing. "At recess him and Dylan from Miss Johnson's class started picking on me and calling me names and Dylan pushed me over. They kept saying these mean things about you and I don't like it when people say mean things about you and I started crying, but Cameron told me I was being a girl and kicked me and it really hurt."

By now, Kurt was trying to hold back tears. He dreaded the idea of his son being bullied like this, almost like he had been bullied in high school, and the fact that his six year old son was suffering because of him broke his heart.

"Papa you said you'd try not to get sad," Mason pointed out as Kurt sniffed back his tears.

"I'm sorry, bud. Are you still hurting? Where Cameron kicked you?" he questioned.

"No, just my wrist a little bit where I fell," the little boy assured him, holding his wrist out. Kurt took it gently and placed a few barely-there kisses around it, trying not to let his tears escape.

"I'm so, so sorry that this happened, Mase. I swear Monday morning I will go and talk to your teacher and make sure it doesn't happen again," Kurt promised.

"No!" Mason protested. "Please don't. Cameron and Dylan will call be even more mean things!" Tears were freely flowing down the little boy's cheeks, and Kurt's hands shook as he tried to wipe them dry.

"I promise, I won't let them. I'm going to make sure you're safe, okay?" Mason nodded against Kurt's chest and Kurt held him even tighter, hoping he wasn't squishing him too bad. "Now I need you to listen, because it's important that you remember this." Once again, Mason nodded to confirm he was listening. "There's lots of different types of families. Now most families have one mom and one dad. Some have just one mom or just one dad. But in our family we have two dads. Now some people think it's strange, because it's different to what they're used to. Some people don't understand, and they say mean things. But I need you to remember, no matter what, that there is nothing at all wrong with our family. You are loved by your parents just as much as any of the kids who have one mom and one dad. You are just as important and we love you for exactly who you are. Never let anyone tell you any different; tell you you're weird or different or not loved because they just don't understand and you can't let it get to you, okay?"

Mason nodded once more, one arm clutching a teddy bear, and the other balled up in the front of Kurt's shirt. "Okay now you get some sleep and me and daddy will talk some more in the morning," Kurt said.

"Can you sing me to sleep?" Mason murmured.

"Of course I will. Now close your eyes and just listen," Kurt instructed, laying back slightly so Mason was more comfortable.

"_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around_."

Kurt paused, closing his eyes and trying to will his voice to stay smooth.

"_Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around.  
Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,  
I'll send them howling, I don't care, I got ways._"

Kurt looked down at the boy in his arms, his breathing a lot calmer now and gently slipping into sleep. Sometime he couldn't get over how small he was. You could tell he was biologically Blaine's, short and slim with a mess of black curls. All these things just made him look younger to Kurt, more vulnerable. He couldn't stand the idea of his little boy hurting.

"_No ones gonna hurt you, no ones gonna dare.  
Others can desert you, not to worry, whistle, I'll be there.  
Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,  
But in time, nothing can harm you, not while I'm around..._"

Kurt let his voice trail off as his son went limp with sleep in his arms. He wiped his still damp face, and gently lifted him onto his pillow and tucked his duvet around him. He leant down, gently kissing the boys cheek and whispered, "You're perfect, and nothing is going to harm you as long as I'm anything to do with it. I love you, Mason." And with that, he tiptoed back into his room.

Blaine stirred when Kurt climbed into bed and turned to wrap his arms around his husband. "Where have you been, babe?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"I'll tell you in the morning," Kurt whispered back. After a few seconds pause he added, "I love you, Blaine. No matter what. No one can touch us or what we have."

"Of course not," Blaine murmured back, groggily. "Love you too."

Kurt allowed himself to settle into his husband's arms. He knew they had to talk in the morning. He knew that after this there would be many more struggles they would have to face, but in the end, they'd be worth it, because they were a family. No one could change that.

* * *

**_The song is Not While I'm Around from the musical Sweeney Todd!_**


End file.
